


Timed/Prompt Challenges

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cute boys, Demon Wings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fade to black sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MAMA Powers AU, Mermaids, Sad Chanyeol, Strangers to Lovers?, Supernatural Elements, Wingfic, Wings, a pet name, descriptions of burning, everyone has wings okay, exasperated but understanding sehun, just one, merfolk, rating change cuz of one explicit line at the end, self disgust, slight reference to suicide, tired chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: A collection of drabbles/short stories that I've written in my free time.Will add more when I write more :)





	1. we'll be the ones burning down the town (MAMA AU ChanXing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello  
> I'm back after months of silence but I come bearing gifts!  
> This is gonna be small stuff that I've written using a random generator, prompts and times  
> I might take requests in the future? Idk if there's an interest for that here but let me know if there is  
> My twitter and cc will be linked down in the ending notes if you're interested or if you wanna chat in general lol
> 
> -just to note, some of these have been highly edited from the original stories I initially wrote in my notebook  
> when you only have ten minutes on the clock, you're stuffs bound to be rough so I took the time to type them out and clean em up a little

**Pairing: Chanyeol/Yixing**  
**AU/Prompt: MAMA au**  
**Time: 44 minutes**

He stared down at his palm, flexing his fingers as flames curled around them. In front of him a man in a black suit clutched his face, screaming in agony as he backed away from Chanyeol.

He knew he should feel guilty about hurting the man, but there was a detached numbness that held his feelings in its grasp. ‘ _Monster._ ’ His mind spat. He couldn’t help agreeing. Regular people don’t spontaneously set people on fire. Even if they did, they sure as hell didn’t watch their victims burn with cool indifference. 

“What is _wrong_ with me?” He muttered, eyes fixated on the swirling fire dancing across his palm. Distantly, he knew that he should leave and hide himself away, but his feet were frozen. He couldn’t find any reason to move; couldn’t find the motivation to escape The Collective--the group of men in black hell bent on capturing him. ' _Maybe it’d be safer for the world if Park Chanyeol...disappeared for good._ ' He thought dully, closing his hands into a tight fist when his apathetic shell began to crack.

The longer he stared at the flames, the more he began to feel the horror and despair his powers brought him. Fire was nothing but a destructive force; consuming anything and everything in its wake. Fire was death itself; leaving terror, rage and ash behind as souvenirs as it took and took and _took_. His lower lips trembled, tears blurring his vision as he extinguished his flames.  
“I’m a monster.” He whispered, voice breaking on the last word as his legs buckled. He landed hard on his knees, hands scraping against the rough concrete as he caught himself. Tears steadily trailed down his cheeks, drips landing next to his hands and darkening the grey concrete. His throat burned as he shook, sobs racking through his body as he held his face in his bloody red hands. He could smell sulfur and iron, the scent sending a hot bolt of disgust down to his stomach; gut churning when flashbacks of burnt corpses and blackened plants raced through his mind’s eye.

“Monster. Monster. _Monster._ ” He chanted, rocking back and forth on his heels as more tears slid down his cheeks; eyes staring unseeingly through the gaps of his spread fingers. He could hear someone calling out to him, but it was distant; too far away for him to understand clearly. His body instinctively jerked towards the sound, no, _person_ \--regardless if he could understand what they said or not. He strained his ears, trying to figure out what the worried person was saying. It was his name, he managed to hear a few moments later. Almost like a switch, his senses came back to him.  
“-yeol. Chanyeol, answer me, please?” A raspy, unfamiliar male voice asked. Warm breath blew against his cheek, signaling that the man was close--possibly _too_ close. He could vaguely register freezing cold hands holding his shoulders down, something he was incredibly thankful for. He didn’t know who this man was--these _people_ were because the hands holding him down _definitely_ didn’t belong to the one in front of him--but all he could do when his vision came back to him was focus on the man crouched in front of him.

His face was pale and had an elfish sort of beauty to it; pretty pink lips, a delicate nose, thick eyebrows, long lashes and half-lidded caramel colored eyes that were drowning in worry. His hair fell in loose blonde curls at the top of his head, the sides shaved down. The tops of his pointy ears were decorated in silver studs, a chain connecting two in his right ear. ' _He's so pretty._ ' He thought absently, frowning slightly when the man's eyebrows furrowed. He felt angry on the man’s behalf, as well as jealous to the recipient of his worry. Someone who could worry someone so pretty must have been important--as well as an asshole for making the man anxious like that. He knew his thoughts were ridiculous, but he couldn’t help that the hazy fog clouding his mind made him think weirdly.

“Chanyeol?” He blinked sluggishly, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the pretty stranger.  
“How...how do y..ou know my na..me..?” It was a struggle to get the words out, time moving oddly slow as the burning in his throat grew to such an intensity that it felt like he was genuinely dying. He flinched when the man let out a relieved laugh, dainty hands coming up to cup his cheeks. He felt his face get hot, eyes widening when the worry diminished in his eyes. ‘ _Was...was he worried about me?_ ’ The thought seemed ludicrous, but as he watched the man flit his eyes over his face, he felt that maybe he wasn’t so far off the mark.

“To answer you question, I know your name because it came to me in a dream.” He mumbled, frown pulling his eyebrows together when Chanyeol tried to wiggle out of his hold. He felt almost sorry for confusing the man, but he had to stop touching him. If he continued to...he’d burn. He’d burn exactly like the rest of them did. He was surprised that he hadn’t already, but Chanyeol wouldn’t take any chances. The man was special--he had to be! He knew Chanyeol’s name from a dream. He even knew his face too. That spoke volumes for how important he was--how important he was to Chanyeol. He didn’t want to burn, to destroy something, _someone_ so pure. ‘ _I have..I have to move..!_ ’

“Chanyeol..? What’s wrong?” The man looked so sad that Chanyeol was moving away, hands falling from his face to land on his clothed arms. He felt bad for making him upset, but it was for his own good.  
“You’ll burn. They always...they always burn.” He whispered, trying to scoot himself backwards. The ice cold hands on his shoulders stopped him, firmly pressing down on his shoulders and effectively pinning him in place. He wanted to crane his head back to see who could possibly hold him down--he was a six feet and weighed a good two hundred and fifty pounds, most being muscle--but he held back when the man let out a bittersweet smile.  
“Oh, sweetheart, you won’t hurt me. You could never hurt me.” He brought his hands back up to Chanyeol’s face, sweetly swiping his thumbs over the dark circles hiding under his eyes. Chanyeol felt his throat close up at the affectionate touch, tears welling in his eyes as he body shook uncontrollably. He should be trying to get away from the stranger--keep himself from hurting even more innocent people--but it was like the man had soaked up all his resolve with a sponge. His limbs felt heavy, and the man’s hands felt oh so _warm_ against his teary cheeks. He leaned into his hands, eyelids lowering and cheeks flushing when the man let out a satisfied hum.  
“There we go. Just relax, okay? Let me look you over..” He trailed off, right hand sliding down to his neck. Instantly, the torturous heat from before disappeared and was instead replaced with a cool, fresh feeling. He leaned even more into the hand on his cheek, losing his balance and crashing to the ground when the hands on his shoulders stopped holding him. The man caught him with a soft exhale, manhandling him into his lap while saying something to the person behind them in another language. From what Chanyeol could hear, it sounded like Chinese. ‘ _So he speaks Chinese? I thought his accent was a little weird...maybe he’s from China._ ’ He absently thought, nuzzling into the man’s neck when fingers tangled in his wild red curls.  
“You could’ve given him a warning, Minseok. What if he broke his nose hitting the ground?” He switched from Chinese back to Korean, thankfully. Now he could actually follow along with the conversation instead of just listening to them go back and forth. A nice bonus was the way the man sounded; pissed off and worried. It warmed something in Chaneyol’s chest to hear it. He’d never had someone worry for him like the man did, being abandoned in an orphanage when he was just a baby. He’d never felt the love and care a child should have, so when faced with it now, he felt his more childish nature rear its head.

He curled up in the stranger's lap, tucking his legs close to his chest while keeping his face hidden. He felt protected and cared for, and he would make the feeling last for as long as he possibly could. The man didn’t seem to mind, wrapping one arm around his back to support him while the other stayed buried in his hair.  
“Yixing, we need to leave, and I mean now. It’s only a matter of time before more of them come for him, and it’s already been too long since they’ve checked in.”  
“I know that, but I had to-”  
“Yes, and now that you’re done, we can finally leave. We’ve been here too long, and Jongdae can only divert the security cameras for so long.” The second person--definitely a man--sounded annoyed that the man was taking too long. ‘ _Yixing. His name is Yixing and the second voice is..Minseok?_ ’ He pieced together in his mind, gasping when Yixing suddenly stood up. Chanyeol flailed for a moment, worried that he’d be too heavy, but Yixing’s arms under him were sure and steady.  
“Relax, sweetheart, I won’t drop you.” He mumbled into his hair as he started moving. Chanyeol nodded, trusting Yixing to keep him upright as he closed his eyes. His mind and body were beyond exhausted, and all he wanted to do was take a nap. He let himself drift to sleep as he listened to Minseok and Yixing talk, feeling truly peaceful as warm hands held him close.


	2. my heart already belongs to you (Domestic AU ChanHun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad some people liked the last prompt! And thank you to the one who commented on the ChanXing, a sequel might be something I'd be willing to write if more are interested

**Pairing: Sehun/Chanyeol**  
**AU/Prompt: Domestic au**  
**Time: 13 minutes**

Chanyeol trudged his way up the stairs, waving to the old lady who lived next door with a tired smile. She gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm as she hobbled past. He would've offered to walk her down, but she had refused to accept any help before.

 _“I'm not some fragile old woman, Chanyeol.”_ She scolded the first time he tried to help, and he knew from then on to let her take care of herself. He continued the trek to his and Sehun's apartment at the end of the hall, typing in their passcode and entering with a low sigh.

He could see the t.v. screen from his spot at the door, characters of some random soap opera dramatically acting on it. He snorted a bit to himself. ‘ _I see Sehun started a new one._ ’ He thought absently, tossing his bag on the armchair. He struggled to undo the buttons adorning his coat, eyes continuously slipping closed every few seconds.

“Oh, let me do it for you.” A familiar low voice snapped, though it was more exasperated than angry. Chanyeol gave Sehun a grateful smile as the younger man undid his coat.  
“All you have to do is ask, you big goof.” He mumbled, hair ruffled from sleep and eyes still foggy with exhaustion. He felt a little guilty that he woke Sehun up, but that guilt eased when a soft kiss was pressed to his lips.

“I was up anyway. Stop worrying about nonsense, okay?” He murmured against his lips, large hands carding through Chanyeol's thick brown curls as Sehun wrapped him in a hug. He huffed out a tired laugh, melting into his arms and resting his face in the crook of his neck. It was pathetic how easy Sehun made him; how pliant he got when Sehun touched him with his hands.  
“Can you read minds or something?” He joked, groaning softly when Sehun dug his fingers into the knot in between his shoulder blades. Sehun had worked as a masseuse and it _clearly_ showed, palms digging into the meat of his back and easily working out the knot. Chanyeol absently mouthed at his neck, letting out tiny whimpers when his fingers dug particularly hard into his back.  
“No, you're just embarrassingly easy to read.” He snorted, pressing a fond kiss to the side of Chanyeol's forehead when he whined in protest.


	3. this night is deeply spreading (Mermaid AU SeXing)

**Pairing: Sehun/Yixing**  
**AU/Prompt: Mermaid au**  
**Time: 7 minutes**

Sehun watched the waves roll in, wind whipping his hair around his face; skin slightly damp and sand covering the left side of his cheek.

He wasn't crazy. He knew what he saw.

It was all in jumbled flashes and quick bursts of feeling, but he could vividly remember what happened. He drowned, or at least, he _nearly_ drowned.

_The pain of suffocating scorching his throat; water filling his lungs; salt burning his eyes; purple tentacles wrapping around his torso; a flash of unearthly pale skin; blazing eyes as pink as rose gold and weightless teal hair._

His body was racked with shivers, the sun beating down on his drenched body. The contrast between warm and cold was harsh enough for his skin to prickle, his memory sending a burning curiosity through him. _'Tentacles?’_ He knew he didn't hallucinate--his mind was as clearer than it had been in a long time. _'I'm not crazy. I know what I saw.’_ He was adamant about the flash he saw, but he still felt a little silly for thinking he witnessed something with _tentacles_ save him.

He turned to leave, but he noticed a head bobbing in the water. He saw a flash of a purple tentacles before the head submerged under the sea. The sight knocked away any doubt he had left while also igniting his determination and curiosity.

He _wasn't_ crazy and he would prove it, too.


	4. I’m here with my eyes closed, again today, I’m rewinding (Wing AU KrisLu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from [REWIND by B.A.P](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWmRoh6aJWc)

**Pairing: Luhan/Yifan**  
**AU/Prompt: Wing au**  
**Time: 30 minutes**

He watched, absolutely fascinated by the flutter of Yifan’s wings. Sunlight filtered through his pure white feathers, specks of silver glittering like diamonds when the sun hit them just right. The wind ruffled a few of his feathers and skewed them in awkward directions. He absently reached out to fix them. His long fingers combed through the soft looking plumage, his tanned skin contrasting greatly to the color of his wings. The color difference made his instincts stir; his claws itching to run down the delicate curve of his spine and the supple looking feathers adorning his wings.

“I can feel you staring.” Yifan spoke quietly, eyes cast towards the flower crown in his hands. Luhan smirked a little at that, eyes locked on the way his fingers weaved the healthy green stems together. ‘ _He always leaves me with flower crowns. I wonder why he even bothers interacting with me?_ ’ He was tempted to ask, but he enjoyed how frustrated Yifan would get whenever he kept silent. He was waiting for the day Yifan would come into the woods himself. That or directly ask him to show his face. All the angel had done so far was passive aggressively insult him or outright ignore him. This wasn’t the first time he spoke to Luhan, but it was the first time he sounded so irritated. Usually, his voice was the perfect calm and level tone every angel had; smooth and deep but with a sort of musical tone to it that made it sound slightly feminine. ‘ _Maybe he’s ready to crack?_ ’ He wondered.  
“All you do is stare. Is that all you’re good for, demon?” Irritation bled into his tone even more at Luhan’s silence, and he had to stifle a chuckle. It was funny and slightly endearing to see Yifan so riled up, and it made him want to push for even more of a reaction. He glanced to the side, spotting an old, rotting tree. He silently walked over, spreading his wings and purposely knocking one of its decaying branches to the ground as he leaned against it. It fell with an echoing ‘ _snap_ ’, the dead leaves under it crunching noisily. Yifan didn’t flinch, but his wings fluttered nervously, head craning back to look slowly in Luhan’s direction. He could detect a little excitement in his expression as well as apprehension.  
“..Hello?” He mumbled, clenching his jaw when no one answered. His violet colored eyes narrowed and darted between the branches--trying to catch a glimpse of Luhan. But Luhan made sure to keep his presence hidden. If he didn’t, he was sure Junmyeon would recognize his essence inside the garden in less than a second. ‘ _I sure as hell don’t want to face Minseok because Junmyeon decided to rat me out to him. I know for sure he’d assign me to Earth, and while playing with human souls can be entertaining, it gets boring really quickly._ ’ He scoffed to himself, watching Yifan turn back around with a huff of...disappointment? He blinked and stared at the back of his head. Disappointment? Did he really want to see Luhan that badly? He smirked, watching a bird nested itself on the top of Yifan’s dark hair. ‘ _Maybe I could let him see me? It’d be like a reward for-_ ’ He paused when Yifan abruptly stood. 

He gently placed the flower crown on the ground, shooing away the bird from his hair as he shook his wings out. Luhan felt his eyes brighten when getting an eye full of Yifan’s body. He was easily one of the tallest angels he’d seen. The only other angel he saw that could rival his height was one that hung around Kyungsoo like a lost puppy, wings similar to Yifan’s and eyes wide and lavender. ‘ _Maybe they’re related? They don’t really look the part, but their coloring is nearly identical. And their essences are the purest thing I’ve ever seen._ ’

“If you won’t even show me your face, how can I continue to come here? Honestly, I’m probably imagining you--after all, you can’t possibly be here. Myeonnie wouldn’t allow it.” Yifan mumbled the last part to himself, but Luhan still heard it. He outwardly bristled at the use of Junmyeon’s nickname. ‘ _I hate that he still has a claim over him, even when he hid Yifan away from the rest of heaven. He has no right._ ’ He swallowed back his rage and jealousy, standing up straight and stretching out his wings.  
“A simple greeting would’ve been enough for me, but since I’m obviously not worth even that, I’ll just be on my way.” Luhan almost missed it, but he caught onto the slight tremor of his voice. The sound made his tail flick nervously, recognizing the tone for what it was. He normally didn’t regret his actions--hardly ever. He could count on two fingers the times he genuinely regretted something he did--but he did now. He spoke without thinking, lifting the veil on his power slightly to let his voice be heard. It was a slightly risky move--he had to prepare in advance when speaking to angels, as Junmyeon’s senses were extremely sensitive to demonic energy--but he had faith in himself that he’d leave before he suspected anything.  
“My apologies, I simply was waiting for you to approach me first. I was here before you, after all.” He smirked when Yifan jerked, whipping around so fast that he swept the flower crown a few inches away.


	5. I'll give you flavor, all night don't stop (Established Relationship XingSoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from [Flavor by LAY](https://youtu.be/hIW3KhZOmQY)

**Pairing: Kyungsoo/Yixing**  
**AU/Prompt: established relationship**  
**Time: 20 minutes**

When he woke up, he realized three things. 

One, it was now mid-morning, at least according to his alarm clock and the sun peeking through the open windows. 

Two, his lower back was pleasantly sore, a small smile raising his lips when new aches flared along his bare chest and legs. 

Three, he was alone and the covers behind him felt cold when he reached back; rolling over with a grunt to lay on his back. He stared up at their ceiling, willing his drowsiness to fade. He let out a tiny sigh, eyes spotting the note sitting on Kyungsoo's nightstand. He reached for it, wincing when his shoulder ached in protest. He glanced at his skin, shivering when he saw the deep indent of teeth marks slowly beginning to bruise purple. 

“He was so rough last night. Was it something at work?” He mumbled, ignoring the pain and grabbing the small white sheet of notebook paper. 

_I'm off work today, Xing. I'll pick up a few things while you sleep. I should be back in an hour or so._

Yixing pouted slightly. He glanced at the clock again. 8:02. ' _Based on how cold his side of the bed is, he left a while ago._ ’ He set the note back down on the nightstand, slowly rising to sit up. He stretched his body with a low groan, running his fingers through his hair as he got up from the bed. His legs wobbled as he walked to the bathroom, but he managed to make it to the shower without falling. He was in the process of washing his hair when a knock on the door startled him.  
“Xing?” He relaxed at the sound of his boyfriend's voice, calling out to him with a happy hum.  
“I'm washing up. I'll be out in a little bit.” He grinned when the door handle turned, but pretended he didn't hear it while he washed the conditioner out of his hair. He heard a small tinkle--the sound of a belt loosening--but still continued to ignore Kyungsoo's clear presence. He tossed his head back, snorting softly when the shower curtains were pushed back none too gently.  
“You came here to help me, babe?” He teased when rough fingers slipped over his waist, digging into the jut of his hip bones while lips attached to the side of his neck.  
“Something like that.” His low voice sent shivers down Yixing's spine, head tilting to the side to give him more access.  
“My hero.” He laughed when Kyungsoo bit teasingly at his jugular, arching his spine with a breathless moan when his half hard dick pressed insistently between his ass cheeks. His hole was still loose enough for the tip to slide in, and it took only a few moments before Yixing took Kyungsoo all the way to his hilt. 

There wasn't much talking after that, moans and the slick sounds of sex echoing in the steamy bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess?s=09)  
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Firebrand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117578) by [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove)




End file.
